Turn 25.12 (R2Remake)
Turn 25.12 is an appendix chapter of bonzo's R2Remake comic series that occurs during Turn 25. The story focuses on Lelouch awakening from his coma after the battle agaisnt the Damocles. Plot Lelouch awakens to darkness, wondering where he is. The last thing he recalls is Schneizel shooting at him and he wonders if the Zero Requiem succeeded. He feels Kallen stroking his hair and hears Nunnally and Kallen discussing how Nunnally sent a delegate to give Kallen's father an award for her heroism, but he turned them away, saying he had no children. Since they are speaking normally, Lelouch deduces that everything must be alright. Nunnally then comments how she hopes to be there when Lelouch wakes as she would like to talk to him about the mess he left her with. Lelouch is glad knowing that his sister has become Empress. Lelouch speaks and Nunnally and Kallen are thrilled to see him awake. Nunnally tells Lelouch that the war ended and Britannia is on the way to a brighter future, as he planned. Lelouch says that he's supposed to be dead, and Nunnally tells him that he is dead to the world. Nunnally tells Lelouch about C.C.'s testament, but tells him that he must rest, promising to explain everything later. She then asks Kallen to speak with her brother in private and she complies. Kallen meets with Sayoko outside the camper, who confirms that she will continue to work under Nunnally so she may have trusty people around her and at Milly's request. Sayoko then asks Kallen if it's possible to feel something for someone after doing something simply out of a matter of honor, but Kallen says she's the wrong person to ask. Sayoko asks her what the feelings are between her and Lelouch and Kallen replies that the two have a life debt together and, for her, it is an uncontrollable feeling that pains her heart. Back in the camper, Nunnally sternly tells her brother to be quiet as she is very upset with him. She explains that, after Jeremiah used his Geass Canceller on her, her memories of her past began to return and she realized that Lelouch, Suzaku, and Schneizel had lied to and manipulated her. Even if it was protect her, Nunnally condemns Lelouch's action, saying that he didn't respect her wishes. Nunnally tells that Lelouch that, considering what he has done in the past, he is very lucky that his sentence was so lenient, but she is also glad since she knows he is a kind and thoughtful person. Nunnally then tells Lelouch about Kallen and the emotional turmoil she has been through, her decision to turn her back on Japan, and her decision to become his caretaker. Nunnally tells Lelouch that Kallen undoubtedly loves him and warns him that he must never do anything to hurt her. Nunnally apologizes for venting at Lelouh, informs him that he will appear before the jury for his verdict in a few days, and then takes her leave. Lelouch is pleased by his sister's growth as a leader. Lelouch considers to himself that C.C. did everything to protect him and Suzaku, but Suzaku also saved Lelouch knowing that allowing him to live would be the greatest punishment for him. Lelouch decides that he deserves his blindness and the pain he will have live with for the rest of his life. Upon Kallen's return, he attempts to apologize, but Kallen stops him, saying that she wants to tell him one thing: Welcome back. On her drive back, Nunnally receives a phone call from Kaguya who notifies her that the court has agreed to allow Kallen to become Lelouch's caretaker.